


Michele Crispino ritorna dalla battaglia di Poitiers

by Gloria_Grabov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ambiguity, Ambiguous Relationships, Ariosto, Carlo Martello ritorna dalla battaglia di Poitiers, Comic, Fabrizio De André, Italian song, Italiano | Italian, Lime, M/M, Medieval AU, Metaphors, Ottave ariostesche, Poetry, Possible future threesome, Sexual Humor, Sexual Metaphors, Songfic, Yaoi, amor cortese
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_Grabov/pseuds/Gloria_Grabov
Summary: Narra la leggenda d’un prode cavaliere,in mezzo alle colline, nel lume del mattino,audace l’elmo in fronte, brillante lo schiniere,un baldo giovanotto, il paladin Crispino;lontan dalla dimora trascorse giorni e sere,ma or la guerra è vinta, vinto il Sarracino:passò per la pianura, entrò nel verde vallo,pensando alla sua donna, spronando il suo cavallo.





	Michele Crispino ritorna dalla battaglia di Poitiers

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a Fabrizio De André per l’idea.  
> Grazie a Ludovico Ariosto per la metrica.  
> Grazie a Kubo & Yamamoto per Yuri on ice.  
> Grazie alla mia amica Giulia per l’Emimiche.  
> Grazie a te che leggerai questa storia.

##  MICHELE CRISPINO RITORNA DALLA BATTAGLIA DI POITIERS

 

 

Narra la leggenda d’un prode cavaliere,

in mezzo alle colline, nel lume del mattino,

audace l’elmo in fronte, brillante lo schiniere,

un baldo giovanotto, il paladin Crispino;

lontan dalla dimora trascorse giorni e sere,

ma or la guerra è vinta, vinto il Sarracino:

passò per la pianura, entrò nel verde vallo,

pensando alla sua donna, spronando il suo cavallo.

 

«Madonna Sara aspettami, aspetterai il tuo bello,

veloce sto tornando e bramo la tua grazia,

per te sarò dannato, per te sarò zimbello,

ma il nostro strano amore ci porterà disgrazia,

la plebe non gradisce che io sia tuo fratello;

bella sulle soglie, d’amor tu però sazia

m’aspetterai comunque, io giungerò stasera,

baciando la tua mano, calda come cera».

 

Così pensando andava e giunse ad una fonte;

la chiara e fredda acqua solleticò la sete:

scese dal destriero e bevve di sua sponte,

ma alzando poi lo sguardo, le ciglia scosse liete:

parvenza di persona, girata, non di fronte,

si lava nel ruscello in sembianza di quiete;

i crini color grano ricadon sulla schiena

la pura pelle candida profuma di amarena.

 

Sentendo in basso al ventre la strana sensazione,

calda come il fuoco, dolce come il miele,

mentre s’induriva non so che nel pantalone,

– intendo il lungo arnese, la Torre di Babele,

l’asta d’ogni uomo, e non dico lo spadone –

disse «Voltati per me, te l’ordina Michele!»:

si mosse lievemente la mistica figura,

girandosi pian piano, incerta ed insicura.

 

Il giovìn già figurava il suo fior ed i suoi seni,

scordandosi di Sara e del suo casto amore,

– l’amor cortese è bello, ma siamo pur terreni! –

spalancando gli occhi per il grande ardore,

ma una strana imago nei vapori ameni

apparve delle acque e lo colpì nel cuore:

sorpreso vide allor ch’ella era non donna,

non tra le gambe fiore, ma colonna.

 

«Ahi lasso, messer, scusate!» disse imbarazzato

il paladin Crispino, ma l’altro s’avvicina:

«Non si crucci, prode eroe, non sia turbato»,

parlò accarezzando la peluria sua biondina,

«lei non è il primo dalla mia spada impressionato;

or che ben ci penso, saranno almen una decina,

da quando per l’Italia la Boemia ho abbandonato;

Emil è il mio nome e per l’accento mi perdoni,

ma meglio so usar la lingua in altre occasioni».

 

Michele il cavaliere divenne allor curioso,

la prese come sfida e disse chiaro a quello:

«Caro il mio straniero, sei forse un po’ borioso,

ma questo paladino ti sfida ad un duello!»

Emil subito accetta e fuor dal vallo acquoso

s’avvicina all’altro, slacciandogli il mantello;

Michele tolse il resto e inizia la tenzone

per decretar del regno il miglior spadone.

 

Combattono i duellanti, sdraiati sopra al prato,

in un corpo a corpo guerreggiano avvinghiati,

affondano i fendenti nell’uno e l’altro lato,

afferran con le mani gli arnesi ormai temprati,

con alta voce invocano il Dio sempre lodato,

finché ad un certo punto boccheggiano stremati;

sta per parlar Michele, ma qualcosa lo assale:

lo straniero Emil assesta or 'l colpo fatale.

 

Si alza poi il Boemo, sorride alla vittoria,

guarda il suo sconfitto, non si è nemmeno mosso

è ancora steso a terra, ha perso la sua gloria,

non dalla spada ucciso, ma da un bacio rosso;

«Abbiamo la conferma, son’io a far la storia,

ma viver senza te, ormai io più non posso».

Il paladino allora repente torna in vita,

ed improvvisa forza gli scorre tra le dita.

 

«Non posso rimanere, m’aspetta una pulzella,»

disse il paladino rimettendosi le vesti,

«ma tuo è l’amor mio: madonna è mia sorella»;

«Mio caro cavalier, crucciarti non dovresti»

rispose Emil coprendo sé d’una tunichella,

«cuor mio è ‘sì grande per due anime celesti!»

Sorrise allor Michele e montò sul suo cavallo,

Emil dietro di lui, e partiron per il vallo.

 

 


End file.
